In remote access environments, a client device accessing services on a server may have to traverse multiple proxy or intermediary devices before reaching the server. Each intermediary device may provide analytical data on the client's device access to the server. However, it may be difficult to correlate analytical data from each intermediary device. In addition, it may be difficult to determine the order of intermediary devices via which communications between the client and the server traverses.